the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Digimon Village/The Journey Begins
(After the house crash-landed, Dinah and the kids got up, recovering from the crash. Noticing something blocking the window, they decided to see what’s going on) Alice: I wonder what happened? (They walked out the room and towards the front door, carefully avoiding a lot of debris on the floor. At the front door, Alice opened it slowly and to their surprise, they walked slowly in amazement to find themselves in a strange colorful village with lots of mushroom houses and four colored brick roads, one red, one blue, one green, and one yellow. They looked around some more until Alice broke the silence) Alice: Guys, I have a feeling we’re not in Kansas anymore. Boys: My sentiments exactly. (In the bushes, tiny figures watched them in curiosity) Edmond: We must be over the rainbow. Cody: I was thinking that, too, Edmond. Alice and Gideon: Without a doubt. (They suddenly noticed two huge blue bubbles floating towards them slowly. They backed off a little, and saw to their surprise, the bubbles vanishing to reveal two beautiful women. One has. She is Mama Miao. The second is. She is Kitty Katswell. The children became surprised upon seeing them) Alice: (Narrowing her eyes at the boys) Now I know we’re not in Kansas. (The boys nodded in agreement. Miao and Kitty came up to them with gentle smiles and spoke up to them) Miao: Are you a good witch and wizards, or a bad witch and wizards? (Confused at first, the children realized they’re talking to them) Alice: Oh, you mean us? (Kitty and Miao nodded) Alice: Actually, we’re not a witch nor wizards. Edmond: My name is Edmond. And she’s my sister and brother, Alice and Cody. And this boy is Gideon, and we’re from Kansas. Kitty: So, we see. (She and Miao noticed Dinah smiling in calm happiness at them) Miao: And this little one is…? Alice: That’s mine and my brothers’ kitten, Dinah. And he’s very cute. Miao: (Giggles) I can tell. Kitty: Anyway, the Good Rookie-Leveled Digimon called me and my sister here because they saw you four drop a house on Arukenimon the Wicked Witch of the East and her warlock husband, Mummymon. Miao: And there’s the house, and here you three are, and there’s the feet and arm of what’s left of Arukenimon and Mummymon themselves. (She points her wand at two pair of feet and two arms sticking out from under the house. The female feet are wearing a pair of red slippers with red sparkling gems all over, the male arms has a sparkling orange yellow gem fingerless gloves, and laying next to them is a blue newsboy hat covered in sparkling blue gems. Surprised, the children realized that the house killed them when it crashed) Cody: Are we murderers by accident? Kitty: Thankfully, no. Miao: And the Good Rookie-Leveled Digimon wonder if you’re good a witch and wizards, or a bad witch and wizards. Alice: Well, no on those. Cody: We don’t have magic. Edmond: And besides, witches are normally old and ugly! (They heard giggling suddenly) Kids: What’s that? Miao: The Good Rookie-Leveled Digimon. They are laughing because my sister here and I are good witches. Kitty: That’s right. My name is Kitty Katswell the Good Witch of the South. Miao: And I’m Mama Miao the Good Witch of the North, but you can call me Miao. (Realizing from the two good witches’ explanation, the children spoke up apologetically) Edmond: Sorry. We had no idea you were witches. Gideon: Let alone good ones. Alice: Especially beautiful ones. Kitty: Normally, bad witches are ugly. Miao: And there are some good ugly witches and bad beautiful witches as well. Alice: And about that witch and warlock the house killed? Kitty: (Gladly answering) The Good Rookie-Leveled Digimon are now grateful to you four because you freed them from Arukenimon and Mummymon’s rule. Cody: Are the Good…? Kitty: The Good Rookie-Leveled Digimon are creatures. Miao: And their full title, Digital Monsters. Kids: Digital Monsters? (The Good Rookie-Leveled Digimon giggled again) Edmond: So what is this place? Miao: This is Digimon Village in the Land of Oz. Kitty: And you four are the Good Rookie-Leveled Digimon’s National Heroes. (Kitty and Miao then turned to the bushes and beckoned gently) Kitty: It’s alright, little ones. Miao: You can all come out and thank them. (Then they began singing as the Good Rookie-Leveled Digimon, described earlier as Digital Monsters, came out slowly and happily. Four of them are Gomamon of the Lollipop Guild, Agumon the mayor, Gatomon of the Lullaby League, and Guilmon the coroner) Miao: Come out, come out Wherever you are And meet the young children Who fell from a star (Miao and Kitty then escorted Dinah and the kids to the stand to make their announcement as the Good Rookie-Leveled Digimon gathered) Kitty: They fell from the sky They fell very far And Kansas they say Is the name of the star Good Rookie-Leveled Digimon: Kansas they say Is the name of the star Miao: They bring you good news Or haven’t you heard? Kitty: When they fell out of Kansas A miracle occurred (Once at the stand, the kids began their explanation through song) Alice: It really was no miracle What happened was just this Cody: The wind began to switch The house to pitch Edmond: And suddenly the hinges Started to unhitch Gideon: Just then, the witch To satisfy an itch Kids: Went flying on her broomstick Thumbing for a hitch Gabumon: And oh, what happened Then was rich Good Rookie-Leveled Digimon: The house began to pitch The kitchen took a slitch It landed on the Warlock and Witch In the middle of a ditch Which was not a healthy situation For the Warlock and Witch (They began dancing in celebration as a horse-drawn carriage approached the children and Dinah) Good Rookie-Leveled Digimon: The house began to pitch The kitchen took a slitch It landed on the Warlock and Witch In the middle of a ditch Which was not a healthy situation For the Warlock and Witch (Alice, picking up Dinah, and the boys turned to Kitty and Miao for support on the carriage, and they nodded at them to board. Getting happy, the children and Dinah boarded the carriage) Good Rookie-Leveled Digimon: Who began to twitch And was reduced To just a stitch Of what was once The Warlock and Witch (After boarding, the children and Dinah were cheered on by the Good Rookie-Leveled Digimon. Then Patamon and Hawkmon approached them, with Hawkmon giving Alice a bouquet of flowers) Patamon: We thank you very sweetly For doing this so neatly Hawkmon: You’ve killed them so completely That we thank you very sweetly Miao: Let the joyous news be spread Kitty: The wicked warlock and witch at last are dead (The Good Rookie-Leveled Digimon cheered again and the carriage is then driven to Digimon Hall as the Good Rookie-Leveled Digimon sang) Good Rookie-Leveled Digimon: Ding-Dong the witch is dead And the Warlock? The Warlock and Witch Ding-dong the Warlock and Witch are dead Wake up, you sleepyhead Rub your eyes Get out of bed Wake up, the Warlock and Witch are dead They’ve gone where the goblins go below Below, below, yo-ho Let’s open up and sing And ring the bells out Ding-dong, the merry-oh Sing it high Sing it low Let them know The Warlock and Witch are dead (Arriving at Digimon Hall, Agumon approached with some Digimon by him and the Kids and Dinah disembarked from the carriage and walked up to them) Agumon: As mayor of the Digimon City In the county of the land of Oz I welcome you most regally Veemon: But we’ve got to verify it legally To see Agumon: To see Veemon: If they Agumon: If they Veemon: Are morally, ethically Shoutmon: Spiritually, physically Gaomon: Positively, absolutely Agumon and Digimon: Undeniably and reliably dead (Guilmon then approached with a scroll) Guilmon: As coroner, I must confer I thoroughly examined them And they’re not only merely dead They’re really most sincerely dead (Happy to hear this, Agumon and the Digimon made their happy announcement) Agumon: Then this is the day of independence For all the Digimon and their descendants Veemon: If any Agumon: Yes, let the joyous news be spread The wicked warlock and witch at last are dead (The Good Rookie-Leveled Digimon cheered and then sang and danced) Good Rookie-Leveled Digimon: Ding-Dong the witch is dead And the Warlock? The Warlock and Witch Ding-dong the Warlock and Witch are dead Wake up, you sleepyhead Rub your eyes Get out of bed Wake up, the Warlock and Witch are dead They’ve gone where the goblins go below Below, below, yo-ho Let’s open up and sing And ring the bells out Ding-dong, the merry-oh Sing it high Sing it low Let them know The Warlock and Witch are dead (After dancing a bit, they then stopped and cleared the way for Gatomon, Biyomon, and Palmon ballet dancing and bowing to the kids and Dinah) Gatomon, Biyomon, and Palmon: We represent the Lullaby League The Lullaby League The Lullaby League And in the name of the Lullaby League We wish to welcome you to Digimon Village (They backed away after their performance to let Gomamon, Tentomon, and Armadillomon present a big lollipop to Dinah and the kids) Gomamon, Tentomon, and Armadillomon: We represent the Lollipop Guild The Lollipop Guild The Lollipop Guild And in the name of the Lollipop Guild We wish to welcome you to Digimon Village (The Good Rookie-Leveled Digimon then cheered again) Good Rookie-Leveled Digimon: We welcome you to Digimon Village Tra, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Tra, la, la, la, la, la, la (Agumon turned to the children and Dinah and made a proud announcement for them) Agumon: From now on, you’ll be history Veemon: You’ll be his Shoutmon: You’ll be his Gaomon: You’ll be history Good Rookie-Leveled Digimon: And we will glorify your names Agumon: You’ll be busts Veemon: Be busts Shoutmon: Be busts Good Rookie-Leveled Digimon: In the Hall of Fame (Happy to hear that they’ll build a bust of each of them, Alice, with Dinah in her arms, and the boys returned to Miao and Kitty at the stand as the Good Rookie-Leveled Digimon sang and danced) Good Rookie-Leveled Digimon: Tra, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Tra, la, la, la, la, la, la Tra, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Tra, la, la, la, la, la, la Tra, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Tra, la, la, la, la, la, la (Suddenly, a flame explosion emerged from the ground, and out came two evil-looking women, making the Good Rookie-Leveled Digimon stop singing and dancing upon noticing, panic, and lay on the ground for protection, and Alice to drop the flower bouquet and lollipop. The kids got concerned as the two women noticed them and then looked over at Arukenimon and Mummymon’s bodies. The first woman is. She is Mirage. The other woman is. She is Ursula, Mirage’s beauty-vain and magic greed-oriented partner. The kids got confused suddenly and whispered to Kitty and Miao) Alice: (Whispering) I thought you said she was dead. Cody: (Whispering) And who’s that other woman? Edmond and Gideon: (Whispering) Yeah? Kitty: (Whispering) Arukenimon the Wicked Witch of the East is dead. But that’s her sister, Mirage the Wicked Witch of the West. Miao: (Whispering) And that other woman with her is her partner, Ursula. In fact, those two are worse than Arukenimon is. (Angered at Arukenimon and Mummymon’s dead bodies, Mirage and Ursula approached Dinah, the kids, Miao, and Kitty in anger) Mirage: Who killed my sister and her husband? Ursula: Yes, who killed Arukenimon the Wicked Witch of the East and Mummymon? (Mirage points at Dinah and the children accusingly) Mirage: Was it you four and that cat? (Realizing they were spoken to, the kids spoke up in defense and anger) Alice: Well, yeah. Cody: We killed them! Edmond: Even though it was an accident, they deserved it! Gideon: That’s right! Mirage: Well, little pretties, my partner and I can cause accidents, too! Ursula: So prepare yourselves! (Suddenly, Kitty and Miao intervened) Kitty: Are you forgetting the Ruby Slippers? Miao: As well as the Topaz Gloves and the Sapphire Hat? (Realizing, Mirage and Ursula smirked evilly) Mirage: Oh, yes. I forgot. Ursula: Let’s get them. (They turned back to Arukenimon and Mummymon’s bodies to retrieve the items when they saw, to their shock, that they vanished, courtesy of Miao’s wand combined with Kitty’s magic) Ursula: They’re gone! Mirage: The Ruby Slippers, Topaz Gloves, and Sapphire Hat! Where are they? Give them back or we’ll…! Kitty: Or you’ll what? (Miao and Kitty then casted their wand and magic again and this time, the Ruby Slippers, the Topaz Gloves, and the Sapphire Hat magically appeared on Alice’s feet, replacing her black shoes, Edmond’s hands, and Cody’s head respectively, much to their and Gideon's surprise) Miao: There they are and there they’ll stay. (The children got confused on why they received them) Alice: Neither of us don’t understand. Kitty: They’re gifts. Arukenimon, Mummymon, Mirage, and Ursula stole them for themselves upon their creation. Miao: (Agreeing) And seeing how you defeated Arukenimon and Mummymon, you deserve them, to protect you from their wrath. Kids: (Confused) What? Mirage: Give them back right now! Ursula: They are of no use to you! Mirage: Now give them back at once! (Ursula went to grab the Topaz Gloves and the Ruby Slippers from Edmond and Alice, but two magical force fields knocked her back, much to her and Mirage’s shock. Mirage tried to snatch the Sapphire Hat from Cody, but the same thing that happened to Ursula happened to her too. Recovering, Mirage and Ursula got angry) Ursula: Why you…! Miao: It’s no use. The items won’t let you take them from their owners. Cody: So that means we’re keeping them? (Miao and Kitty then turned to the kids) Miao: Yes. Keep a hold of them for protection. Kitty: For they’re extremely powerful. And you wouldn’t want them to fall into the wrong hands, right? (The kids understood) Kids: Okay. (Mirage and Ursula snapped at Kitty and Miao) Mirage: Stay out of this, Miao and Kitty! Ursula: Or we’ll fix you up good! Kitty: Heh. Rubbish, you have no power here anymore. Miao: Now begone, before somebody drops a house on you two! (Looking at the sky in angry shock at first, Mirage and Ursula glared daggers at Miao and Kitty) Mirage: Very well. Ursula: We’ll just bide our time for now. (The two evil witches then turned to the kids and Dinah in anger) Mirage: And as for all five of you, it’s true I can’t attend to you here and now as Ursula and I hoped. Ursula: But just try to stay out of our way. Just try. Mirage and Ursula: We’ll get you, our pretties. And your little cat, too! (They cackled evilly and they disappeared in flames and when the flames cleared, they were gone. The Good Rookie-Leveled Digimon then got up slowly) Kitty: Well, they’re gone obviously. Miao: And what a smell of sulfur. (The two then turned to the children and Dinah) Miao: We’re afraid you four made a bad enemy to Mirage and Ursula. Kitty: The sooner you’ll get out of Oz all together, the safer you’ll sleep. Alice: Well, we’d give anything to get out of Oz altogether. Edmond: Yeah. Gideon: And where’s Alice’s shoes? Kitty: They’re in her bag. (Alice puts Dinah down and she checked her backpack to find the black shoes safely tucked away in there) Gideon: Well, we’ll be darned. (Then Alice closed up her backpack and puts it back on her back) Alice: Anyway, which way should we get back to Kansas? Cody: Is there a bus stop nearby? Miao: Afraid not. Kitty: And besides, Oz is surrounded by a perilous desert no one could get through. (The kids got disappointed) Cody: That’s a bummer. Kitty: However, there is one person who could help you get home. Miao: And he is called the Wizard of Oz. Kids: The Wizard of Oz? Edmond: Is he good or wicked? Miao: He is good, but very mysterious. Kitty: He lives in Emerald City and it’s far away from here. Miao: Do you have any broomsticks to fly there? Alice: Nope. Gideon: And besides, we need the exercise to walk there anyway. Cody and Edmond: I’m good with that. (Alice and Dinah nods in agreement) Kitty: Then, the Good Rookie-Leveled Digimon will see you off safely at the edge of Digimon Village. Miao: And remember, never lose the Ruby Slippers, the Topaz Gloves, nor the Sapphire Hat at all times, or you’ll be at the mercy of Mirage and Ursula. Kitty: And for extra protection, Miao and I will give you, especially Gideon, a special kiss on the forehead. (They both kissed the children on their foreheads, giving them extra protection) Alice: So how do we get to Emerald City? Kitty: It’s easy. All you have to do is follow the Yellow Brick Road. Miao: That’s right. (Noticing the start of the Yellow Brick Road, Dinah and the kids walked over to it) Gideon: But what if we reach a forked road? Miao: There are thankfully signs pointing the way to Emerald City at forked roads. Kitty: So no worries. Just follow it and you’ll be there in no time. Miao and Kitty: And remember, you can overcome impossible things with wisdom, love, courage, and intelligence. (The children nods) Kids: Okay. Miao and Kitty: Goodbye. (They vanished in their bubbles and they flew away as the Good Rookie-Leveled Digimon waved goodbye) Good Rookie-Leveled Digimon: Goodbye! (The kids shrugged) Alice: I guess in this world, people come and go so quickly. (The children and Dinah noticed the start of the Yellow Brick Road they’re standing on and began to walk on it slowly step-by-step) Kids: Follow the Yellow Brick Road? (They looked at the Good Rookie-Leveled Digimon) Kids: Follow the Yellow Brick Road? (The Good Rookie-Leveled Digimon nodded) Agumon: Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Veemon: Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Wormmon: Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Patamon: Follow the Yellow Brick Road. (Then the Good Rookie-Leveled Digimon began singing as they see off Dinah and the kids as they walked merrily out of Digimon Village following the Yellow Brick Road) Good Rookie-Leveled Digimon: Follow the Yellow Brick Road Follow the Yellow Brick Road Follow, follow, follow, follow Follow the Yellow Brick Road Follow the Yellow Brick Follow the Yellow Brick Follow the Yellow Brick Road You’re off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz You’ll find he is a whiz of a wiz If ever a wiz there was If ever, oh ever, a wiz there was The Wizard of Oz is one Because, because, because, because Because, because Because of the wonderful things He does You’re off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (Then the Good Rookie-Leveled Digimon and kids bidded goodbye to each other and after that, the kids and Dinah began to walk down the Yellow Brick Road to Emerald City in hopes to get back home to Kansas) Coming up: At Ursula’s tower, a mysterious witchling girl named Wendy and her two brothers, John and Michael, hopes to get their mother’s permission to see the mysterious lights that glow in the sky on the night of their birthdays every year at Emerald City. At the same time, a boy named Peter Pan, who dreams of becoming a mechanic on flying things, is hired by Emerald City’s King George and Queen Mary to find their lost princess daughter and prince sons, who were taken mysteriously as toddlers and babies. Also, Alice becomes mixed with amazement with the land of Oz and homesickness for Kansas, much to Dinah and the boys’ concern. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies